elementenefandomcom-20200213-history
Pastur
, |autoritet = Huset Vantuss|utøvende_trosystem = Proditorismen}} Pastur (org.: Pastrêre) er et jarledømme i Nördlichen-Felder, Jipsir. Det er mest kjent for å ha vært hjemmet til den konspiratoriske familien Tarwitz-Esson, som var blant lederne av Brantley-konspirasjonen. Senere ble det hjemmet til den tvilsomme klanen Vantuss, som kom opprinnelig fra Tussarix – og karret til seg posisjonen som jarler etter den siste Tarwitz-Esson-en døde plutselig kort tid etter å ha overtatt setet, og testamenterte det bort til Jochen og Cornelia Vantuss. Historie Andre Æra ' Da Tussarix erobret Jipsir og flere øyer i Mortehavet ca. 1500, A.Æ., ble en adelsslekt under navnet Bouélène satt til å regjere som jarlene. Landområdet ble døpt Pastrêre, etter familiens grunnlegger. De innførte verneplikt på alle gutter fra alderen av 15 år, hvor de måtte tjene til de ble 30. Familien regjerte fram til utbruddet av Koloniopprøret i 2548, hvorpå de ble avsatt og sendt tilbake til Tussarix i 2553 da Alexander I myrdet visekongen og etablerte kongedømmet Jipsir. Friedrich Tarwitz-Esson ble satt som den nye jarlen, og omgjorde navnet fra Pastrêre til Pastur. Han avskaffet verneplikten, men beholdt hæren han hadde hatt under sin kommando under Koloniopprøret. Da urolighetene la seg gjorde Friedrich de mest respekterte soldatene til baroner rundt om i Pastur, og resten til deres riddere. De andre soldatene ble enten fordelt på Friedrichs vasaller, eller forble hans private garnison. Dette førte senere til at sønnen innførte verneplikt på alle familiers tre eldste barn, som alle skulle tjene Tarwitz-Esson-ene fra de var 20 til de fylte 25 – men med større mulighet å besøke familiene sine enn de kunne under Bouélène-ene. 400 år senere sto Jipsir ovenfor en hungersnød, og Walter Markus' konservative og gammeldagse holdninger til jordbruket – på lik linje med de andre jarlene over Jipsir – tvang ham til å investere i forskere som kunne hjelpe til å omlegge livsstilen til bøndene og de lokale jordeierne. Metodene som var brukt under praxiaene var fremdeles i bruk nesten 3000 år etter at Jipsir var blitt til. Én av løsningene innebar å bruke jordtemmere til å vekke liv i den overbrukte jorden. Samtidig måtte han Walter Markus forlange at vasallene investerte i flere hester, som skulle bli tatt i bruk for å spa opp jorden. I tillegg måtte han generelt bruke flere temmere til å gjøre jorden dyrkbar igjen. Etter dette overlevde jarledømmet sulten, men måtte kjempe seg gjennom flere år med sykdom. Redningen var kommet for sent, og dødsfall i byene førte til sykdommer ble bragt ut i landsbygdene og ut på gårdene. Walter Markus måtte selv bite i gresset, og sønnen Ulrich følte dermed at han måtte beskytte familien sin. Dette gjorde de ved å flykte fra Jipsir og over til Inqui, og overlot broren sin til å drive jarledømmet. Her ble de i et drøyt tiår før de omsider dro tilbake til Pastur, men ble her overrasket ved å bli tatt til fange sammen med sine barn og hustru. Broren hadde fått Pastur opp å gå igjen, men nektet Ulrich å ta æren for det. Senere sørget han for en offentlig henrettelse av Ulrich, og fikk myrdet sønnene hans i det skjulte – og sa de hadde omkommet under overfarten tilbake fra Inqui. '''Tredje Æra ' Den aldrende Anton Hasso Tarwitz-Esson leder en rik adelsslekt og styrer Pastur som hans forfedre etter hungersnøden litt over 1100 år før ham. Han har levd et enkelt liv, og dør med at sønnen Alfons Tarwitz-Esson overtar setet som jarl av Pastur. Alfons dør allikevel en kort tid etter overtagelsen, og lar setet gå til sin kammerherre: Jochen. Dette sjokkerer ikke bare Tarwitz-Esson-klanen, men også vasallene. Allikevel er vassallenes sønner ikke overrasket og finner ingen problemer med det. Alfons var venner med mer eller mindre alle av vasallsønnene, og gjennom ham hadde de blitt kjent med både Jochen og konen hans. De to utgjorde et par som de kunne bøye seg under. Og med det er den over 2500 år lange epoken for Tarwitz-Esson over i Pastur. Huset Vantuss gjør sitt inntog – om enn med tumulter – og blir jarler av Pastur. Jochens sønn, Abraham, blir matet med løgner om familiens opphav: de er stolte og har vært på Jipsir siden starten av Andre Æra, og ingen har mer krav på Pastur enn dem. Dette gjør at han sender søsteren sin, Regula, ut på landet når hun er innblandet i en skandale, og sønnen til å bo med henne når han ikke klarer å leve med tanken på at sønnen tok livet av Abrahams kone. I en konspirasjon sammen med broder Dominik, myrder Frederick sin far og den kriminelle fader August II og hans kumpaner for å sikre seg posisjonen som jarl av Pastur. Frederick gifter seg med Amélie Lécuyer, som han får tre sterke gutter og én frisk jente med. Konen introduserer datteren for kronprinsen, og de to blir med årene konge og dronning av Jipsir. Ettersom datteren Karlietta ikke var hverken eldst eller gutt, hadde hun ikke krav på jarledømmet, men en fremtidig sønn ville det – hvis brødrene Frederick II og Gregor døde først. Hun var allikevel ikke sikret posisjonen, og ingen andre Zübeck-er heller. Hun fødte hele tre jenter, men døde før hun kunne gi kongeriket noen sønn. Da kongehuset dessuten ble avsatt under revolusjonen, klarte bare den yngste datteren å flykte til Arusius. Her ble hun tronpretendent av Jipsir, og ettersom både onklene og bestefaren hennes døde i forsvar av Schloss Bedienung – og bestemoren hadde søkt tilflukt på Inqui, og døde i 184 – var prinsesse Karta Viktoria Zübeck (som var halvt Vantuss) den eneste gjenlevende arvingen til jarledømmet. Diktaturet hadde imidlertid avskaffet adelsstanden også, og Karta Viktoria ville bare få legemlig krav om det ble gjeninnført – og selv ''da ''var det ektemannen hennes som ville være den reelle forvalteren. Etter Karta Viktoria er sønnen hennes arving til både jarledømmene Pastur og Quirin, baroniet Gernot og Jipsirs trone. ''Trivia''' # På tysk (språket som jipsirsk er basert på) blir ''u ''omtalt som ''o, og derfor uttales Pastur ''som ''pastor. #* Pastor er en tittel som særlig blir brukt om prester i frikirkelig trossamfunn eller andre kristne trossamfunn registrert i henhold til lov om trudomssamfunn og ymist anna. Category:Underverdenen Category:Jipsir Category:Grevskap Category:Huset Bouélène Category:Huset Tarwitz-Esson Category:Huset Vantuss